La fuente de la juventud
by Bicho Raro
Summary: En Brocelandia hay una fuente llamada "de la Juventud", sin embargo, ¿es la verdadera?


**_Disclaimer: El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. En cambio, los personajes me pertenecen y forman parte de la Magia Francesa, expansión del potterverso, ya mencionado._**

**_Este fic participa en el reto: "_ Lugares Mágicos_" del Foro de la Expansiones._**

* * *

_**La fuente de la juventud**._

_8 de mayo de 1991. El bosque de Broceilanda. Bretaña_.

—Oye, Valentine, ¿habías estado aquí antes?

Caminando por el ancho sendero de tierra, los dos adolescentes no sabían muy bien a donde dirigir sus caminos. Habían acudido al bosque con la mayoría de Beauxbatons como una excursión por la festividad de la victoria de 1945. Los alumnos se habían dividido por curso, y a su vez, éstos por parejas para realizar algunas actividades culturales. En aquellos momentos, los alumnos de quinto año tenían que localizar una serie de plantas que llevaban apuntadas en una lista y volver al campamento, que encontraba en una reserva de eponas antes del anochecer.

Al joven, Olivier Desmarais, le había tocado como pareja Valentine Chevalier. En los cinco años que llevaban, apenas habían hablado más de lo estrictamente necesario, puesto que Olivier opinaba que la joven era bastante "especial" y no solamente porque fuera hija de _réeleur_. Y quizás ese poco trato que ambos tuvieran con el otro, era la causa de que en vez buscar hierbas, se dedicaran a pasear por el lugar, o al menos eso era lo que estaba haciendo el chico. Ojala aquella actividad no contara para nota.

—Sí, con ocho años. —La voz de Valentine se escuchó mientras cruzaban una valla de madera con un cartel que el tiempo había deteriorado y apenas se podía leer qué ponía. Valentine era una niña menuda, de pelo castaño y rizado que le caía hasta media espalda, tenía la nariz demasiado puntiaguda y los ojos algo saltones de color azules. —Con la asignatura de vida mágica. Aunque solo fuimos a la tumba de Merlín.

En momentos como esos, a Olivier le hubiera gustado hacer los estudios preparativos de Beauxbatons, pero claro, para él, hijo de magos, no eran obligatorios, y prefirió dedicar su tiempo a otras cosas como asustar a su familia con los brotes de magia que le daban. Incluso ahora, con trece años, todavía no controlaba esos brotes.

— ¿Sabes? La profesora Euphémie sabe bastante de este lugar. —Comentó como si nada, mirando a su alrededor. Al menos deberían de presentarse al lugar de reunión con una planta. O algo parecido.

— ¡Sí! —Aunque su monosílabo sonó más como una muletilla utilizada para dar a entender que se ha escuchado al otro interlocutor que como una verdadera afirmación. — Oye, —y rápidamente cambió de tema, los temas sobre profesores nunca eran bienvenidos en una conversación— ¿tú crees que se ha descubierto todo de este lugar?

El chico, de cabellos negros y bastantes alborotados se volvió hacia su compañera, clavando sus ojos castaños en ella y se puso derecho intentando que no se notara que era más bajito que ella, antes de responder a su preguntar, la cual era bastante extraña.

—Pues no. —Sin embargo, su respuesta le sorprendió aun más. Y es que aunque por su cabeza había pasado lo contrario, lo cierto es que al final una idea se sobrepuso. —De haberse descubierto todo, la gente no dejaría de visitar la fuente de la juventud por sus poderes.

— ¿Entonces crees que la fuente está aquí?

Asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, apartándose el flequillo que le caía en los ojos y le molestaba. Por supuesto que estaba allí. Quizás escondida por el Ministerio. O escondida para todos. Bajo tierra, en medio de la nada. ¿Quién sabe? El caso es que la fuente que tenían frente a ellos, puesto finalmente sus pasos les habían llevado a aquel lugar, no podía ser la famosa fuente.

Valentine se acercó a esta y apoyo sus manos en la fría piedra asomándose al interior. En el fondo del agua se podía ver un montón de francos.

— ¿Y cómo sabemos seguro que esta no es? Puede que estemos haciendo las cosas mal y haya que decir unas palabras antes de utilizarla. Como rezarle al agua.

El chico intentó aguantar la risa sin mucho éxito, cosa que hizo que la otra le mirara de mala manera mientras le lanzaba algo de agua.

— ¡Eh! —No llegó a tiempo a apartarse y acabó con parte de la camiseta mojada, con el ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, deshaciendo el tramo que hacía nada había hecho.

— ¡Olivier! ¡No te enfades! ¡Anda ven! —Valentine corrió detrás del chico y le detuvo cogiéndole de la muñeca para tirar de él hacia la fuente.

Realmente el término fuente era algo bastante discutible, puesto que la realidad es que sí, podría haberse llamado fuente haría otro tiempo, pero actualmente parecía como si la fuente hubiera sido arrancada de cuajo, quedando solamente un agujero en el que se filtraba el agua y rodeada por pedruscos irregulares de piedra. Soltó al muchacho y se sentó en la piedra, sacando un pequeño frasco de cristal. Olivier lo reconoció como los que utilizaban en las clases de pociones.

— ¿Te lo has traído de Beauxbatons?

—No. Se lo he robado al dueño de la reserva. ¿Tú que crees? —Negó con la cabeza mientras reía, abriendo el bote para llenarlo del agua.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —Avanzó hasta ella, mirando el frasco. Desde luego el agua parecía normal. Muy sucia, pero sin nada que hiciera pensar que tenía propiedades mágicas.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros y guardó el tarro donde lo había sacado, una pequeña bolsa que debía de estar encantada.

—Anda, vámonos. Tenemos una larga lista de plantas que encontrar, sácala y miremos que es lo primero. —Olivier se cruzó de brazos.

Aunque en aquellos momentos le parecía más interesante teorizar sobre la fuente y odiaba ponerse en plan responsable, lo cierto es que tampoco deseaba que se hiciera de noche y no tuvieran nada que mostrarle a la profesora Yvonne, la encargada de esa actividad.

La chica se levantó de la piedra de un salto, con una extraña mirada que hizo sentir a Olivier que algo iba mal.

—La habías guardado tú.

—Ah… No. La llevabas tú. —Alzó una ceja de manera escéptica.

—No. La tenías tú. La profesora te la dio a ti. —Valentine imitó su expresión y su postura, colocándose bien derecha. La altura de ella era bastante evidente.

—Y yo te la di a ti.

—En ningún momento me la distes.

Un suspiro lleno de pesadez salió de los labios de ambos.

* * *

_7 de septiembre de 2002. Ministerio de Magia francés. Versalles_.

— ¡Valentine, Valentine, Valentine, Valentine! — Olivier corría por las escaleras del castillo que servía como sede del gobierno mágico francés agarrándose a la barandilla para evitar caer con algún tropiezo y chocándose con todo mago que osara ponerse en medio de él.

Tenía prisa por encontrar a la chica, que según sus cálculos debería de estar ya saliendo del lugar puesto que su turno había terminado. Desde que acabaran compartiendo tareas en Broceilanda, ambos jóvenes se hicieron buenos amigos, e incluso habían acabado teniendo trabajos en el mismo lugar, solo que con claras diferencias. Valentine había acabado como _dragon*_, mientras que Olivier trabajaba como _magister*_.

Y justo en aquellos momentos, tras seis años trabajando en el _Département de suivi*_, había descubierto una cosa que debía de mostrarle a su amiga, y no podía esperar, porque al día siguiente era domingo y no tenía que ir a trabajar y bueno, ya el lunes era muy tarde. Esas cosas eran mejor mostrarlas en cuanto uno las encontraba.

En una de las entreplantas, chocó contra Onésiphore Fabre, quien, según Valentine, era uno de los aspirantes a Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica una vez que el actual, Léophile Taballet, se jubilara, pese a la juventud de éste, que no era mucho más mayor que la joven, y él mismo.

—Disculpa. —Y sin darle tiempo a nada, Olivier volvió a salir corriendo.

Cuando llegó a recepción, logró dar con la joven, que por fortuna aun no se había ido. Al parecer se había quedado hablando con una mujer, presumiblemente de su mismo departamento. Recuperó el aliento durante unos instantes, apoyándose en una pared. Hacía bastante tiempo que no corría tanto. Aunque solo tenía veinticuatro años, la idea de pensar que ya no tenía edad para aquellas carreras le hizo reír durante unos segundos. Recuperó la compostura y se acercó a las mujeres. La madurez solo había hecho que alcanzara la altura de Valentine, pero nunca llegó a ser más alto que ella. Lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que aquello no le molestaba. La madurez también le tenía que haber dejado algo bueno, ¿no?

—Valentine, madame Painblanc. —Saludó a ambas, antes de dirigir su mirada a la que le interesaba. —Te tengo que mostrar una cosa.

—Será mejor que os deje, me vuelvo a mi puesto de trabajo, hasta el lunes, Valentine. Olivier. —Théobaldine Painblanc le pasó una mano por la espalda a la joven antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

—Hasta el lunes, Théobaldine. —Se despidió Valentine, antes de volverse hacia su amigo. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me iba ya a casa.

—He encontrado algo que seguro que te va a encantar.

Realmente no sabía si rompía alguna regla con aquello que iba a hacer, pero lo cierto es que, rigiéndose por la normativa, no lo hacía. Se dirigió de nuevo a las escaleras, esta vez acompañado por la muchacha, quien no dejaba de preguntarle por aquello que tenía que mostrarle, aunque Olivier no soltaba prenda, aunque por su sonrisita, podía deducir que era algo importante, aunque no serio. Una vez había llegado al piso en el que los _magisters_, Valentine se dejó guiar por su amigo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedo estar aquí? —Nunca había estado en aquel piso, más que para esperar al joven los días en los que ambos salían de trabajar al mismo tiempo. Ella trabajaba en dos plantas superiores, mientras que el _départament de suivi_ ocupaba las plantas del sótano del castillo.

Lo cierto es que el trabajo de _magister_ y el de _magicien*_ siempre le había causado curiosidad, y el que Olivier nunca hablara de lo que hacía en él, sólo hacía que su interés, creciera. Y ahora, así, casi de la nada, el mismo hombre que nunca tenía "nada" que hablar de trabajo, la estaba guiando por los pasillos de la planta. Le hubiera gustado preguntar por mil y una cosas, pero no deseaba perder el tiempo.

A aquellas horas, finales de la tarde, apenas había gente, y los pocos que estaban se encontraban demasiado enfrascados en sus asuntos como para percatarse de los dos jóvenes que prácticamente corrían por los pasillos.

Finalmente, los pasos de ambos se detuvieron tras una puerta de madera con tachuelas metálicas. Aquella planta era la más profunda y la más oscura, al menos a simple vista. Posiblemente, ocultara escaleras o tramos. En aquel sitio nunca se podía estar seguro. Toda la planta tenía pinta de haber servido antiguamente como calabozo, ahora, lo difícil era determinar si para _réeleurs_ o para magos. O para ambos.

En la puerta había una breve inscripción que se encontraba en alemán a causa de la ocupación germana que tomó aquella zona del país durante la segunda guerra mundial. Los magos alemanes tomaron el Ministerio y cuando este pudo ser recuperado se encontraron con todo el lugar "renovado". En el resto del palacio la huella alemana fue borrada, sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo que a Valentine se le escapaba, allí habían decidido conservarlo.

Olivier sacó la varita y pronunció unas extrañas palabras que la joven no reconoció, pero que hicieron que en la puerta apareciera un pomo con el que la puerta se pudo abrir. Su interior estaba iluminado solamente por el objeto que aquella habitación guardaba. Valentine entró la primera, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la fuente de luz. Era una gran construcción escultórica, parecía una fuente, aunque era menospreciarla al darle aquel término. Era mucho más. Estaba hecha de mármol blanco, o al menos a simple vista, porque por lo que Valentine conocía, el mármol no podía brillar. ¿Aunque quizás fuera a causa del agua que había en su interior por lo que brillaba?

Dio un par de pasos más, antes de notar como Olivier se ponía a su lado. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, seguro de su hallazgo, aunque él no hubiera encontrado realmente nada, y aquella fuente estuviera allí posiblemente desde antes de que la magia llegara a su familia.

— ¿Esto es…? —La voz de la muchacha sonó como un susurro, sin saber muy bien cómo termina la frase. Aunque el asentimiento del hombre se lo confirmó. Olivier siempre había sido de pocas palabras. —Es preciosa.

Volvió a caminar, queriendo acercarse, queriendo posar sus manos en el mármol, queriendo acariciar el agua que parecía tan cálida. Sin embargo, una barrera se lo impidió, era transparente y hasta que no chocó contra ella no se dio cuenta de su existencia.

—Por supuesto, la fuente está protegida. —Olivier avanzó un par de pasos hasta llegar al lado de ella. —Para evitar cualquier incidente. Se desconoce cuales son las consecuencias para aquellos ingratos que quieren acercarse.

— ¿Me estás llamando ingrata?

—Nunca se me ocurriría. —Sin embargo, la leve sonrisita que tenía en los labios hacía pensar todo lo contrario.

— ¿Cómo la has encontrado? —Valentine apoyó las manos en la barrera y pegó su frente en ella. La fuente era verdaderamente hermosa y le hubiera encantado acercarse a ella. Estudiar sus propiedades. Los _magister_ eran unos cobardes.

—Con el nuevo ascenso tengo acceso a zonas de "mayor seguridad" por decirlo de algún modo. Estaba viendo qué era lo que escondía esas zonas cuando me topé con esto. Según los documentos de la época en la que se dio su traspase, es la verdadera fuente de la juventud. Fue traída aquí tras darse diversos problemas con _réeleur_ bastantes descuidados que caían en ella sufrían distintas anomalías, como envejecer más tarde. —Y por supuesto estaba tratando de lucirse un poco. Primero diciendo lo de su ascenso para posteriormente soltar aquellos datos que había leído. Por una vez era él quien tenía información que ella no y quería disfrutar del momento. —Al parecer, los magos también se ven afectados por ella. Sus aguas hacen que la magia fluya de manera natural, sin control. Por ello también la barrera. —Le parecía que aquello no era lo más grave que podría pasar, pero lo más seguro es que tampoco se atrevieran a experimentar por cualquier problema. —Y antes de que me lo preguntes, no. No sé el modo de desactivar la barrera.

—Bueno, tendré que esperar a que tengas un par de ascenso más para que me desactives la barrera. —Su tono era de broma, mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia el exterior de la habitación.

—Ya, que te lo has creído.

Olivier salió tras ella, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a hechizar la madera para que nadie ajeno a aquel departamento pudiera abrirla, dejando el perpetuo brillo del agua atrás, junto a los misterios que todavía buscaban ser resueltos.

* * *

_Creo que se va a acabar convirtiendo en tradición el poner al final de fic un glosario de términos franceses..._

_**Dragon**: Dragón. Los dragones eran como una élite de soldados en Francia. Se conoce que intervinieron en muchos casos de supuestas criaturas extrañas. En la expansión francesa hacen referencia a los aurores._

_**Magister**: Aquí, el término magister hace referencia a la profesión que los vecinos ingleses llaman "inefables". Sin embargo, tiene un origen algo distinto._

_**Département de suivi**: Departamento de Vestigios. Se puede decir que se parece al Departamento de Misterios francés._

_**Magicien**: Para los magos franceses, el término magicien hace referencia a dos profesiones completamente distintas: "inefable" y "sanador". Debido a su origen, que se llamaba magicien tanto al mago médico como al mago que se dedica a los misterios, que a fin de cuenta, el médico se puede englobar dentro de esta terminología por dedicarse a los misterios del cuerpo. La diferencia entre el Magister y el Magicien es que el magicien es el mago que habría ido a buscar la Fuente de la Juventud, mientras que el Magister es el mago que se encarga de custodiarla y de intentar descubrir sus misterios. _

_Y con esto me despido. Nos leemos._


End file.
